staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Czerwca 2011
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Projekt Ziemia - Ekoenergia odc. 22; magazyn 06:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości - odc. 7 06:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Wiadomość z Marsa, odc. 61 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 07:05 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 55 (29 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - w tym: Wiadomości 8:00, 8:30, 9:00, 9:30, 10:00 Pogoda 8:05, 8:32, 9:05, 9:32, 10:05 10:20 Happy Wkręt (Happily N'ever After); film animowany kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2006) 11:55 Ziarno; magazyn 12:30 22. rocznica wyborów czerwcowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:20 Komisarz Rex X - odc. 9, Kolor milczenia (Rex - a Cop's Best Friend ep. 9); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2008) 14:20 Komisarz Rex X - odc. 10, Rabuś (Rex - a Cop's Best Friend ep. 10); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2008) 15:15 Moja szalona siostra (She Drives Me Crazy); dramat kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Kroniki - Regaty Velux 5 Oceans - samotnie dookoła świata 17:25 Lednica 2011 - spotkanie młodzieży. Jan Paweł II - liczy się świętość 17:55 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 124; teleturniej 18:45 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Czar kuli, odc. 174 (Lure of the Orb); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Droga do Euro - Kronika 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Rozmowa z kardynałem Kazimierzem Nyczem, metropolitą warszawskim na Dzień Dziękczynienia 20:25 Chichot losu - odc. 13/13 - Przyszywani - txt - str.777; serial TVP 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Świat to za mało (The World Is Not Enough) - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1999) 23:40 Męska rzecz... - Nagła śmierć (Sudden Death); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1995) 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Nic śmiesznego; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1995) 03:20 Kino nocnych marków - Straszny sen Dzidziusia Górkiewicza; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1993) 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości - odc. 6 06:50 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się 07:25 Poezja łączy ludzi - Wiersz 657 (Emily Dickinson) 07:35 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 27 Starsza Pani Betty (The Flintstones ep. Old Lady Betty); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 08:00 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 15 Nasza gazeta (Le Petit Nicolas ep. On a fait un journal); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 08:20 Ogrodowa Dowborowa; magazyn 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 839; serial TVP 09:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 599 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 600 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:50 Pierwsza Liga (Major League) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1989) 12:50 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (29) gość: Paweł Królikowski 13:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (119) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1851; teleturniej 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 1 - Ferie w domu - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (64); zabawa quizowa 16:35 Słowo na niedzielę 16:50 Świetlik spółdzielnia usług wysokościowych; film dokumentalny 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:45 Relacja z wręczenia Nagrody Jana Nowaka Jeziorańskiego - Wrocław 2011 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 1; teleturniej 20:05 Szansa na sukces - Koncert Laureatów 2011; widowisko 22:25 Przylądek strachu (Cape Fear) - txt - str.777; thriller kraj prod.USA (1991) 00:40 Podwodna szarża (Depth Charge); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:10 Gwiezdne Wojny - Część druga: Atak Klonów (Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2002) 04:30 Hity kabaretu Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:19 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Gruby - serial fabularny dla młodych widzów 08:15 Pomysł na weekend 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Tajemnica szyfru marabuta - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:14 Infonuta; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 30 (odc. 30); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Bezbłędna rodzina 17:30 Fascynujące Śląskie 17:55 Pogoda 18.00 60 lat Instytutu Onkologii - reportaż 18:30 Aktualności 18:50 Gość Aktualności - pora na kulturę 19:00 Sport 19:15 Magazyn meteo 19:20 Po sąsiedzku - Rzeszów - zakamarki przeszłości 20:00 Wywiad z Prezydentem RP Bronisławem Komorowskim; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Aktualności 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Sport 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Łagodna na drodze - Odc. 28; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:22 Tian Anmen - zakazana pamięć (Tian Anmen: The Forbidden Memory); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Charlie Buffet; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:21 Taka historia; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Łoziński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:23 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:48 Wywiad z Prezydentem RP Bronisławem Komorowskim; STEREO, 16:9 02:12 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:41 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:51 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:16 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 30 (odc. 30); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:54 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:18 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:24 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:48 Wywiad z Prezydentem RP Bronisławem Komorowskim; STEREO, 16:9 05:12 Łagodna na drodze - Odc. 28; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:17 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:41 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:04 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:28 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 30 (odc. 30); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (40, 41) - serial animowany 08.15 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (1) - serial animowany 08.45 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (40) - serial animowany 09.15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (1) - serial animowany 09.45 UEFA Champions League - magazyn piłkarski 10.15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Przerwany szlak (1/2) - western, Kanada/USA 2006 12.45 90210 2 (25) - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Dom nie do poznania (185) - reality show 14.45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15.50 Król Kalifornii - komediodramat, USA 2007 17.45 Mamuśki (1, 2) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (3) - serial komediowy 20.00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2011 (4) - koncert 00.00 Noc żywych trupów - horror, USA 1990 02.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (58) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 12.40 Wipeout - Wymiatacze - program rozrywkowy 13.35 Cofnij zegar - program rozrywkowy 14.05 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 6 - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Prosto w serce (104, 105) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Nadchodzi Polly - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 22.00 Ocean’s Twelve: Dogrywka - komedia sensacyjna, USA/Australia 2004 00.40 Halloween: Powrót - horror, USA 2002 02.25 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:35 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:55 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 6:55 mała Czarna - talk-show 7:25 Pogromcy mitów - film dokumentalny, USA 2005 8:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:00 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 55, serial animowany, USA 1986 9:30 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 56, serial animowany, USA 1986 10:00 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 57, serial animowany, USA 1986 10:30 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 58, serial animowany, USA 1986 11:00 Galileo - odc. 222 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 292 13:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Nieposkromiona Australia - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1999 14:35 Piłka ręczna kobiet - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Polska - Dania 16:55 Zamiana żon - reality show, Polska 2007 17:55 Sekrety dawnych budowli - Egipt - odc. 1, Wielka Brytania 2010 19:00 Galileo - odc. 224 20:00 Droga smoka - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1972 22:05 Kroniki facetów z klasą - odc. 2, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 23:05 Bellator Fighting Championships 0:35 Przysługa - thriller, USA 1997 2:45 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 3:30 Zamiana żon - reality show, Polska 2007 4:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:30 Zakończenie programu TV 6 10.30 TV Market 11.00 Muzyczne listy 12.05 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska 13.05 Idol - wersja amerykańska 14.05 Oggy i ferajna 14.30 M.A.S.K 15.00 Oggy i ferajna 15.30 M.A.S.K 16.00 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska 17.00 Idol - wersja amerykańska 18.00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska 19.00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska 20.00 Włatcy móch 20.25 Włatcy móch 20.50 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska 21.45 Idol - wersja amerykańska 22.55 Poznajcie Karen Taylor 23.25 Armstrong i Miller Show 23.55 Muzyczne listy 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 181* Mamuśka; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 182* Wybuch; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 183* Zły duch; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 184* Trzy listy; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 185* Piramida strachu; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Sposób na Alcybiadesa - odc. 1; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Waldemar Szarek; wyk.:Łukasz Lewandowski, Radosław Elis, Jacek Liwot, Władysław Kowalski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Sławomir Orzechowski, Jarosław Jakimowicz, Sebastian Konrad, Andrzej Nejman, Dominik Łoś; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Kopernik - odc. 3 - Księga szósta; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 10:50 Najważniejszy dzień życia - odc. 2/9 - Gra; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Andrzej Konic; wyk.:Janusz Bukowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Ryszarda Hanin, Joanna Jędryka, Marian Kociniak, Wanda Łuczycka, Joanna Rostocka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Maanam i goście; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 443 - Popisowy numer; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Tamtego 1989 roku - Nowy układ; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Jolanta Kessler Chojecka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 22. rocznica wyborów czerwcowych; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 826; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 375; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 376; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wiosenna burza; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 26* seria II - Reischbank; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Hity na czasie - Warszawa 2009 (bis 1); program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Rozmowa z kardynałem Kazimierzem Nyczem, metropolitą warszawskim na Dzień Dziękczynienia; STEREO 21:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Kino Mistrzów - Anioł w szafie; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Jerzy Trela, Grażyna Barszczewska, Maria Czubasiewicz, Beata Paluch, Edward Żentara, Danuta Kowalska, Maria Klejdysz, Piotr Machalica; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Kapela ze Wsi Warszawa - koncert; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 826; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wiosenna burza; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 14* - Sztuka i władza; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 443 - Popisowy numer; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (118); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Przystań; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Jan Hryniak; wyk.:Maja Ostaszewska, Rafał Królikowski, Jan Machulski, Edyta Olszówka, Artur Żmijewski, Tomasz Popławski, Marek Perepeczko, Karol Strasburger, Teresa Lipowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Relacja z wręczenia Nagrody Jana Nowaka Jeziorańskiego - Wrocław 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 22. rocznica wyborów czerwcowych; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVS 05.45 Telezakupy 07.30 Życie po śmieciach 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Turyści 10.30 Muzyczny Relaks 11.30 Film fabularny 13.10 Koncertowa sobota 14.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 14.35 Sekrety natury 15.10 Bonanza 16.05 Caramba 16.40 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.00 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? 18.35 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tonące miasto 21.15 Na tropie zbrodni 21.45 Super Film TVS 23.20 Film erotyczny 01.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 01.40 Propozycje do VIPO 02.00 Muzyczny Relaks 02.50 Kuchnia po śląsku 03.15 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 04.50 Sekrety natury 05.15 Turyści